I Love You!
by Lord Joongie
Summary: "Aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat. Dia begitu baik terhadapku, menganggapku kakaknya sendiri tapi yang ku lakukan, aku justru tidur denganmu. Kekasihnya."/Chanyeol/Baekhyun/Joo Hyun/Minho/Jongin/OOC/GS/Oneshoot/hope you like guys


_**I Love You!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Happy Reading ^_^**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Baekhyun POV**_

Hai!

Namaku Byun Baekhyun.

Aku seorang gadis biasa saja, berusia hampir tiga puluh tahun dan bekerja sebagai salah satu tim _design_ di sebuah perusahaan _game_ terkenal di Korea.

Yang duduk tak jauh dariku itu, yang sedang fokus pada layar komputernya itu, yang rambutnya sekarang ini di warnai abu-abu, dia adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Kami bersahabat sudah cukup lama, sekitar... Ehm... Kalau tak salah, dua belas tahun. Awal persahabatan kami terjadi, saat aku baru pindah ke Seoul. Waktu itu kami sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah menengah dan kami berada di kelas yang sama.

Di kelas itu aku merasa sendirian, karena kebanyakan gadis Seoul sangat pemilih ketika berteman. Juga, mereka lebih banyak menggunakan waktunya untuk bersolek dari pada melakukan hal lain, seperti mencari teman misalnya. Mereka juga suka mengelompokkan diri mereka, dimana yang kaya akan berteman dengan si kaya, dan seterusnya.

Tentu saja hal itu membuatku semakin sulit bergaul. Aku bukan dari keluarga kaya, dan lagi aku juga tak begitu suka berdandan, dari pada waktu aku habiskan di depan cermin untuk bersolek, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku untuk bermain _game_.

Dari sanalah awalnya aku bertemu dia. Dari kecintaanku di dunia _game._

Kegilaanku akan _game_ , dapat dengan baik diimbanginginya. Banyak waktu yang aku habiskan dengannya hanya untuk bermain _game._ Pokoknya, kami berdua cocok kalau soal _game._

Aaaaa... Aku ingat!

Kami pernah di hukum mengelilingi lapangan sekolahan, karena tak mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, karena semalaman kami menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain _game._

Dan karena kecintaan kami akan _game,_ pada akhirnya kami memilih perusahaan ini sebagai tempat kami mencari nafkah. Sebagai salah satu tim _design_.

Oh ya!

Aku belum memperkenalkan namanya.

Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia tinggi, tampan menurutku, baik, loyal dan selalu melindungiku.

Sudah itu saja yang dapat ku ceritakan tentang dia, karena kalau kalian tahu, dia bisa besar kepala kalau aku terlalu banyak memujinya.

Satu hal lagi yang mengagumkan darinya, otaknya sangat cerdas bila berhubungan dengan _game._ Dia selalu mampu menciptakan _game-game_ keren yang banyak di minati semua kalangan.

"Baek-ah! Cobalah ini!"

Aku menyeret tempat dudukku mendekatinya, ikut melihat _game_ baru hasil _design_ nya.

Seperti inilah kami, kalau dia selesai membuat _game_ baru, aku yang akan mencobanya bermain pertama kali. Kalau aku yang membuatnya, maka dia yang ku panggil untuk mencobanya. Simbiosis mutualisme.

"Aku tinggal sebentar ya!" pamitnya.

Aku sangat hafal arti dari kalimat itu.

Chanyeol memiliki seorang kekasih di perusahaan ini, namun di bagian yang berbeda dengan kami. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan sekitar tiga tahun dan mereka berencana untuk menikah tahun depan. Aku kenal cukup baik dengan kekasihnya itu. Bahkan dia sudah menganggapku kakak perempuannya. Kami bertiga bahkan sering kencan bersama.

Lain Chanyeol, lain pula denganku, hhh... Mana ada pria yang menyukai perempuan maniak _game_ seperti aku ini. Yang jangankan memasak makanan, merebus air saja gosong. Benar-benar bukan wanita idaman.

Hingga di usiaku yang memasuki angka tiga puluh tahun itu, aku belum sama sekali bertemu dengan seorang pria yang bisa mengerti aku. Dan karena hal itu, orang tuaku sangat khawatir, takut kalau anak perempuannya ini tak akan ada yang mau menikahinya.

Oh ya...

Kembali ke kalimat 'aku tingal sebentar' tadi. Chanyeol suka mencuri waktu di sela kerja lembur kami untuk menemui kekasihnya.

Sudah! Itu saja, aku tak sabar mencoba _game_ ini.

 _ **POV END**_

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan pundaknya pegal, setelah sepuluh menit berlalu dan dia belum berhasil memecahkan _game_ yang di cobanya.

Gadis itu membuang nafasnya pelan, lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke _pantry_.

Tak banyak yang mengambil kerja lembur sepertinya malam ini. Di bagiannya saja, hanya dia dan Chanyeol yang lembur. Bagian yang lain, lampunya sudah padam semua. Kalau pun ada yang menyala paling hanya satu meja.

" _Oppa_ pelan-pelan!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, rambutnya di sibak demi memastikan apa yang di dengarnya tak salah. Ada suara orang sedang berbisik tadi, tapi dimana?

"Ini sudah pelan _chagi_. Eeemmhhh!"

"Aaauhhhmm!"

Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang. Dia mengenali suara pria yang baru saja berbisik itu. Ya! Itu suara Chanyeol. Tapi dimana sahabatnya itu.

"Aaaahhh!"

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun semakin besar. Gadis itu melepas sepatunya, kemudian berjinjit mendekati asal suara yang sepertinya ada di _pantry._

"Uuuhgghhh... _Oppaahhh... You are so bighhh."_

" _Yeshh... I knowhhhh!"_

Kedua mata Baekhyun hampir lepas dari tempatnya, saat mendapati Chanyeol dan kekasihnya sedang... Hah!

Ini bukan yang pertama kali dia melihat Chanyeol dan kekasihnya itu bersetubuh di kantor. Tapi kalau di _pantry_ baru kali ini.

Setiap kali Chanyeol mengambil kerja lembur yang memungkinkan dia pulang keesokan harinya, kekasihnya itu pasti juga ikut mengambil kerja lembur. Dan di sela kerja lembur itu, akan ada waktu sekitar lima belas menit, bagi mereka bertemu dan melepaskan nafsu atas keduanya. Hhhh...

Bagi Baekhyun, awalnya semua biasa saja. Dia bahkan pernah dengan santai membubarkan adegan mesum dari keduanya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini, semua terasa berbeda baginya. Melihat Chanyeol melakukan hal itu terhadap kekasihnya, ada satu sisi hatinya yang tak terima.

Entahlah!

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya ikut terbakar, melihat tubuh gadis itu tersentak turun naik, mendengar desah puas yang keluar dari bibir keduanya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya panas.

Dia perempuan normal. Memang banyak yang mengatakan di _tomboy_ , tapi dia sama seperti gadis-gadis lain. Yang ketika melihat adegan tak senonoh seperti itu, hasratnya juga ikut membara. Dia masih normal sampai dengan saat ini.

Dan terkadang, fantasinya bermain sangat liar. Dia pernah membayangkan dirinyalah yang saat ini ada di posisi kekasih Chanyeol itu. Hhhh... gila!

Tak ingin membuat tubuhnya semakin terbakar, Baekhyun memilih pergi dari tempat itu. Kembali ke mejanya dan kemudian meringkas tasnya. Lebih baik dia pulang, mandi dan lalu tidur.

 _ **Park-ssi...**_

 _ **Aku pulang dulu!**_

Tulisnya pada selembar _post it,_ lalu menempelkannya pada komputer Chanyeol.

Hhhhh...

.

.

.

"Hooooaaaahhhh!"

 _ **Plak**_!

"Ya!"

" _Wae_? Kau tidur disini lagi?"

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Tapi mungkin karena kebiasaannya memang begitu, jadi meski dia tahu jawabannya, dia akan tetap menanyakannya.

"Ehm! Kau bawa sarapan untukku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. Kemudian menyerahkan _paper bag_ coklat pada Chanyeol. Isinya, tentu saja pakaian ganti untuk pria tinggi itu dan juga sarapan yang dibelinya sebelum berangkat tadi.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senyum lebar. Baekhyun memang selalu mengerti apa yang dibutuhkannya.

 _ **Chup**_

" _Gomapta_." Ujar Chanyeol sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun dan setelah mengecup singkat pipi gadis itu.

Belum banyak orang yang datang pagi ini, jadi tak banyak yang menangkap kejadian yang nyatanya meski sering di lakukan Chanyeol terhadapnya, namun tetap saja berhasil membuat pipinya memanas akhir-akhir ini, setiap kali sahabatnya itu melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas pelan, lalu duduk di tempatnya. Mulai bekerja di depan komputer, _design_ untuk _game_ barunya belum sepenuhnya selesai kemarin.

Saat waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul sebelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, perempuan berpakaian minim itu, di kenal sebagai sekretaris pribadi atasan mereka.

"Baekhyun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi! Kalian berdua di minta ke ruangan Kim _daepyonim."_

Kedua sahabat itu saling bertatapan. Seolah saling bertanya ada apa? Kenapa mereka di panggil ke ruangan itu?

" _Palli_!"

Keduanya berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah lebar ke ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini, dengan hati masih bertanya-tanya tentunya.

"Kalian tahu alasan kenapa ku panggil kemari?"

Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menggeleng, kenyataannya mereka memang tak tahu apapun.

"Ini!"

Pria yang usia memasuki empat puluh tahun dan terlihat sangat tampan itu, menyerahkan dua amplop ke hadapan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Ini apa?"

"Undangan dari perusahaan _game_ di Jepang. Kalian akan melakukan _study_ banding kesana."

" _Jinja_?"

Baekhyun merobek amplop itu dan membaca isinya. Benar, ini undangan khusus untuknya.

"Pihak Jepang sangat terkesan dengan _game_ yang kalian buat. Mereka ingin belajar dari kalian dan kalian akan belajar dari mereka. Bagaimana?"

.

.

.

"Woooaaahhhhh! _Daebak_! Perusahaan ini lebih besar dari perusahaan kita Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan terlihat kagum akan perusahaan itu, di tanggapi Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. Seolah berkata pada sebagian orang yang melihat mereka, dia tak kenal orang di sampingnya itu. Yang terlihat sangat kampungan itu.

Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang masih mengagumi tempat itu, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati meja informasi, lalu menyerahkan amplop putih yang kemarin diterimanya kepada petugas.

Keduanya kemudian terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Beruntung bagi Baekhyun, di Negara ini, dia tak butuh _guide_ lagi, karena Chanyeol cukup fasih berbahasa Jepang.

"Chanyeol-ah! Lihat itu! Itu tokoh favoritmu di _game_ yang sering kau mainkan." Beritahu Baekhyun riang. Chanyeol tersenyum pada petugas informasi, memohon maklum atas sikap temannya itu.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, kemudian mencondongkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh daun telinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan membuat malu perusahaan kita dengan tingkah kampunganmu itu. Kita harus terlihat berkelas. Lihat! Yang hadir disini, untuk ikut _study_ banding bukan hanya kita, tapi juga dari perusahaan lain dan juga dari Negara lainnya. Berhenti tersenyum bodoh seperti itu."

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar omelan Chanyeol.

" _Nde_."

"Jangan juga memasang wajah seperti itu. Hhhh..." Chanyeol memutar jengah bola matanya.

Baekhyun cantik, dia mengakui hal itu. Banyak yang suka pada gadis mungil itu, dia sangat tahu itu. Dan salah satu daya tarik Baekhyun adalah tingkahnya yang kadang seperti anak kecil ini. Hhhhh... Chanyeol harus ektra keras menjaga sahabatnya ini dari banyaknya pria hidung belang yang hendak mendekat.

"Terus aku harus bagaimana Park-ssi?"

"Terserah kau saja." Ujar Chanyeol acuh.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau tidak berbelanja oleh-oleh untuk Joo Hyun?"

Chanyeol mendengus sebal. Ini malam terakhir mereka ada di Jepang, setelah satu minggu penuh mereka ada dan ikut bekerja di perusahaan _game_ terbesar di negeri matahari terbit ini.

Dan karena malam ini adalah malam terakhir mereka disini, sejak pulang kerja tadi Baekhyun sudah merengek padanya untuk di antar jalan-jalan sekaligus belanja oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman mereka di Korea.

"Kehadiranku disisinya, itu sudah menjadi hadiah luar biasa untuknya."

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang baru saja menyombongkan dirinya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar decihan sebal keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

"Menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun berlalu, memilah dan memilih barang-barang yang lainnya, mengabaikan wajah Chanyeol yang sudah lelah mengikutinya.

"Baek-ah!"

"Diam di situ!" perintah Baekhyun yang melihat nada protes pada panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Kau suka yang kiri atau kanan?" Baekhyun menunjukkan dua potong kaos dengan warna dan _design_ yang berbeda.

"Kanan."

"Ok! Nanti ini untukmu!"

"Heh!"

.

.

.

Acara belanja itu, berakhir sekitar pukul sebelas malam. Chanyeol melangkah gontai dengan banyaknya tas belanjaan di kedua lengannya, mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah riang dengan es krim di tangannya.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kita duduk disana?"

Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah bangku di tengah sebuah taman yang mereka lewati.

Chanyeol mengangguk pasrah. Kembali kakinya di hela, mendekati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dan tengah asik menjilati es krimnya.

Hmmm...

Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, entah mengapa pikiran Chanyeol berubah liar. Bagaimana kalau yang dijilat Baekhyun adalah miliknya, hmm... Sepertinya akan terasa sangat nikmat. Tapi...

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mulut belepotan es krim. Lidahnya menjulur keluar menyapu sisa lumeran es krim di sekitar mulutnya.

 _Damn!_

Chanyeol pria normal yang otak mesumnya berada diatas rata-rata. Menyaksikan pertunjukan kecil dari sahabatnya itu, yang mungkin dilakukan Baekhyun tanpa sengaja, justru membuat gairahnya tersulut perlahan.

Dengan sedikit kesal, dia menghempaskan pantatnya di tempat kosong di sebelah Baekhyun, matanya masih memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menjilat es krimnya.

"Apa es krim itu enak?"

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan mulut belepotan, lalu mengangguk pelan.

' _Tahan Chanyeol-ah! Tahan!'_ batin Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Lain kali jangan makan es krim dengan cara seperti itu pinggir jalan!"

" _Wae_?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan _wae_? Pokoknya jangan!"

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol tajam, seolah berkata, aneh!

Ya!

Chanyeol sedikit aneh memang. Ehm... Bukan sedikit, tapi memang aneh malam ini. Pikirannya bergerak liar melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Bayangannya juga sudah kemana-mana. Hhhh

" _Mwoya?_ "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, yang juga tengah menatapnya itu.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa pemberitahuan sama sekali, bibirnya mendarat diatas bibir Baekhyun. Diam disana untuk beberapa saat, kemudian bergerak lembut, menyapu setiap sudut bibir tipis itu, hingga bersih dari lelehan es krim.

Baekhyun tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini. Kaget bercampur dengan debaran-debaran aneh menyebar ke seluruh ruang hatinya.

Ini pengalaman pertamanya sebagai seorang perempuan dewasa. Sampai usianya menginjak angka tiga puluh, Baekhyun belum pernah sama sekali merasakan bibir seseorang mencium bibirnya. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi, tubuhnya terasa kaku dan kedua matanya nyaris keluar dari tempatnya.

 _ **Sret**_

Chanyeol melepas bibirnya dari Baekhyun, lalu dengan ibu jarinya, diusapnya lembut bibir tipis gadis yang selalu menjadi lawan sebanding baginya di dunia _game_.

"Kau boleh makan dengan cara seperti itu, hanya bila di depanku. Kau mengerti!"

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum tersadar.

 _ **Plak!**_

" _Pabbonika_!" pekik Baekhyun kesal sembari melayangkan pukulannya ke kepala Chanyeol.

" _Wae_?"

" _Wae_? Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, kenapa kau menciumku?"

Baekhyun hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi, namun Chanyeol berhasil lebih dulu menahan kedua tangan sahabatnya itu.

Tatapan mereka pun kembali beradu.

Menatap Baekhyun malam ini, ada rasa yang berbeda di hati Chanyeol. Malam ini, Chanyeol terlihat begitu cantik dan sangat menggoda.

"Malam ini, kau sangat cantik Baek-ah. Juga sangat menggoda."

"Ya!"

Dengan masih menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir sahabatnya itu, yang begitu manis terasa dalam lumatannya.

Hooooohhh!

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Tubuh Baekhyun melengkung ke depan, pandangannya kabur, bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa terkoyak. Terasa nyeri saat benda besar milik Chanyeol memaksa masuk ke dalam miliknya.

Gadis itu semakin bergerak tak nyaman, tangannya berusaha meraih apa saja untuk di genggam.

Chanyeol menatap semua itu, dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dadanya nyaris meledak, merasakan miliknya masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam milik Baekhyun yang masih sangat sempit. Dia sedikit susah untuk bergerak.

"Chanyeol-ah! Sakit!" rengek Baekhyun dengan mata berairnya.

Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kanan Baekhyun, kemudian meremasnya perlahan.

Chanyeol melayangkan sebuah kecupan, pada tulang rahang Baekhyun, lalu berbisik lirih.

"Hanya sebentar, setelah ini, kau akan tahu apa itu surga dunia Baek-ah."

"Hhhhhhhhh." Desah halus Baekhyun.

Dibawah sana, Chanyeol menarik miliknya perlahan, lalu kembali menekan sedikit kuat, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya.

Melihat respon baik dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali bergerak, pelan tapi terasa kuat.

"Haaaahhhh!"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lama, kemudian kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun, melumatnya seirama dengan gerakan naik turun miliknya di dalam milik Baekhyun.

Tak ada lagi rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun, yang ada hanya deru nafas yang bersahutan satu sama lain, lalu desah nikmat dari keduanya dan lumatan-lumatan kecil hingga beberapa menit kemudian, cengkraman Chanyeol pada Baekhyun mengerat.

Dia menemukan titik nikmatnya.

Chanyeol meningkatkan tempo gerakannya, lebih cepat dan lebih menuntut. Surga itu sudah sangat dekat di depan matanya.

"Aaahhh! Aaahhh! Aaahhhh! Aaaarrrgggghhhh!"

Tubuh besar Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun beberapa saat kemudian. Di berhasil menyemburkan cairan ke hampir seluruh dinding rahim Baekhyun. Dan tubuhnya langsung lemas begitu cairannya habis.

"Hah!" desahnya sebelum jatuh terlelap di samping tubuh Baekhyun.

Lain halnya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih terjaga, kedua matanya nanar menatap langit-langit kamar.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan basah. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, sama halnya seperti hatinya.

Malam ini, dia menyerahkan begitu saja apa yang selama ini dijaganya, pada pria yang pulas tidur di sampingnya.

Pria yang selalu ada dalam kehidupannya dan juga dalam fantasy liarnya.

Menyesalkan Baekhyun menyerahkan miliknya begitu saja pada Chanyeol?

Jawabannya tidak. Karena dia mencintai pria itu dan malam ini mereka melakukannya tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia menolak dan bahkan pergi dari Chanyeol usai pria itu mencium bibirnya. Namun dia tak melakukan hal itu, karena jauh di dalam hatinya, dia juga menginginkan Chanyeol.

Hanya satu hal yang di sesalinya. Kenapa dia jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol, padahal dia sangat tahu, Chanyeol hanya menganggapnya sahabat, tak lebih dari itu.

Bulir-bulir airmata jatuh merembes dari kedua sudut mata Baekhyun saat dia memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan betapa hatinya begitu sakit saat ini.

"Eungh." Chanyeol melenguh pelan, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk di peluknya.

Baekhyun diam menatap pria itu, yang terlihat semakin tampan saat sedang seperti. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun terulur, menyentuh rambut ikal sahabatnya itu, lalu menyisirnya dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

" _Saranghae_ Chanyeol-ah."

.

.

.

"Jam berapa kau kembali ke kamarmu?" tanya Chanyeol di sela sarapan mereka, sarapan terakhir di Jepang sebelum mereka bertolak ke Korea.

"Setengah lima." Jawab Baekhyun singkat.

Chanyeol menatap sahabatnya dengan dahi berkerut. Sejak duduk di tempat ini sepuluh menit yang lalu, Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Kau sakit?"

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya, saat Chanyeol hendak menyentuh dahinya dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin bertambah. Baekhyun sedang menghindar darinya!

Dan hal itu terus berlanjut sampai lima bulan kemudian.

Baekhyun banyak berubah. Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tak lagi seperti dulu. Baik itu masalah pekerjaan atau pun masalah pribadi. Gadis itu, sepertinya tengah berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Chanyeol.

"Jongin-ah! Kau mau mencoba _game_ baru yang ku buat?"

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya, lalu memberi tatapan aneh pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak menyuruh Baekhyun _nunna?_ "

Mendengar namanya di sebut, Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, meraih dan menenteng tasnya dan juga mantel bulunya.

"Kau saja. Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun berlalu dari hadapan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Hmm!

Jongin melangkah mendekati Chanyeol, lalu menarik kursi Baekhyun dan duduk di samping Chanyeol dengan kursi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kalian selama di Jepang?" tanya Jongin sambil memainkan _game_ baru hasil ciptaan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam sesaat, memikirkan apa yang ditanyakan Jongin. Kecuali malam terakhir mereka di Jepang, tak ada hal lain yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Tidak terjadi apapun."

"Kalau tak terjadi apa-apa, tidak mungkin Baekhyun _nunna_ berubah seperti itu. Hhh... Karakter yang ini, aku tak terlalu menyukainya _hyung_." Tunjuk Jongin pada salah satu karakter di _game_ Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memang berubah dan sampai sekarang, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa alasan gadis itu berubah sikap terhadapnya.

Apa karena kejadian malam itu?

"Berita tentang kalian, selalu menjadi bahasan yang menarik di kalangan karyawan di perusahaan ini, _hyung._ Kalian cukup dekat, teramat sangat dekat malah. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, kalian saling menjauh. Banyak spekulasi yang bermunculan. Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah apakah kalian bertengkar di Jepang?"

Chanyeol mendesah berat, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Tak ada pertengkaran terjadi diantara mereka. Semua baik-baik saja sampai dengan malam itu. Kalau Baekhyun berubah setelah kejadian itu, salahnya 'kah kalau hal itu terjadi malam itu?

Malam itu, semua terjadi begitu saja. Hasratnya di sambut hangat oleh hasrat Baekhyun, kemudian terjadilah hal itu.

"Kalau kalian tidak bertengkar dan kalau tak terjadi apapun dengan kalian, saat ini, yang duduk disini pasti bukan aku, _hyung_. Untuk semua _game_ barumu, kau lebih percaya kalau dia yang mencobanya bukan? Saranku, kalau kalian memiliki masalah, bicarakan baik-baik, selesaikan masalah itu. Karena kalau boleh berkata jujur, melihat kalian seperti orang asing, itu benar-benar membuat sakit mata."

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru keluar dari mobilnya, ketika matanya menangkap pemandangan itu. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Baekhyun di dalam sebuah mobil, tengah berciuman dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenalnya.

Asal kalian tahu, semua pria atau wanita yang menjadi teman Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti tahu. Dia yang pertama kali memberi penilaian layak atau tidaknya, orang-orang itu berada di dekat Baekhyun. Dan pagi ini, pemandangan di hadapannya, yang tak biasa itu, menyisakan banyak tanya di pikiran Chanyeol.

Beberapa bulan jarang bahkan nayris tak pernah lagi ngobrol akrab dengan Baekhyun, ternyata begitu banyak hal yang terlewatkan darinya. Termasuk laki-laki yang tengah mencium sahabatnya itu.

Dia sudah sering melihat orang lain berciuman, entah itu di jalan, di bisokop, di cafe atau bahkan dia sering melakukan hal itu di kantornya. Tapi Baekhyun?

Gadis itu tak seperti itu, gadis itu tak pernah melakukan ciuman dengan siapapun kecuali dia, malam itu, di Jepang.

Dan pagi ini, dengan dua mata kelapanya sendiri, dia melihat sahabatnya itu berciuman.

Oh tidak!

Dia harus tahu siapa laki-laki itu.

Hah!

Chanyeol bergegas masuk ke dalam perusahaan, dan karena rasa penasaran yang begitu besar akan pertanyaan siapa pria yang sudah berciuman dengan Baekhyun pagi ini, Chanyeol tak langsung naik ke lantai atas. Dia memilih berdiri di depan meja informasi, menunggu Baekhyun. Ada yang harus di bicarakannya dengan sahabatnya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, matanya menangkap Baekhyun masuk ke lobi.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkah lebar, mendekati Baekhyun dan langsung mencekal tangan gadis mungil itu.

"Kita harus bicara!" ujarnya sambil menyeret Baekhyun, melewati beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka dan menatap keduanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Lepaskan! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol.

Namun sepertinya, hal itu diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Chanyeol. Pria tinggi berambut ikal itu terus menyeret Baekhyun hingga ke lantai dua, kemudian membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan kedap suara.

Di dalam ruangan itu, barulah Chanyeol melepaskan cekalan tangannya.

"Kau berkencan dengan seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point,_ pertanyaan itu tak langsung di tanggapi oleh Baekhyun.

Gadis itu hanya melirik sejenak, lalu memilih mengusap pelan bekas cekalan tangan Chanyeol di pergelangan tangannya daripada menyahuti pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, kali ini lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa?"

"Bukankah kau bertanya? Dan aku sudah menjawab iya, lalu kenapa?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, dia seperti tak mengenal gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Baekhyun bersikap tak seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa tak memberitahuku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, matanya memicing pada Chanyeol dan jujur saja, hal itu membuat Chanyeol risih. Terserah kalau orang lain yang melakukan hal itu padanya, tapi kalau Baekhyu, dia tak pernah berpikir gadis itu bisa melakukannya.

Namun kenyataannya, hari ini, pagi ini, Baekhyun memberinya tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah untukmu? Kau berkencan dengan gadis manapun dan tak pernah memberitahuku, aku diam saja. Kenapa kau harus ribut untuk masalah sekecil ini."

" _Mwo?_ Masalah kecil? Bagiku ini masalah besar! Kau berciuman dengan laki-laki yang tak ku kenal, itu sebuah masalah yang harus di selesaikan Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun masih memicingkan matanya, beberapa saat dia berdecih sebal.

Baekhyun memilih tak menanggapi Chanyeol. Dia hendak menarik _handle_ pintu ruangan itu untuk segera keluar dari sana, namun Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Apalagi?"

"Kau berkenalan dengannya dimana? Apa dia laki-laki baik-baik? Apa dia menyukaimu? Dan kenapa laki-laki itu menciummu?"

Hah!

Baekhyun berbalik, melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Chanyeol jengah.

"Apa aku pernah bertanya seperti itu padamu? Saat kau berhubungan dengan wanita manapun? Kenapa kau mempersoalkan semua itu? Aku berkenalan dengannya dimana? Dia baik atau tidak? Dia menyukaiku atau tidak? Itu bukan urusanmu. Dia mau menciumku, mencumbuku atau bahkan tidur denganku, itu juga bukan urusanmu. Kau tak perlu repot mengurusi hidupku. Semua yang terjadi padaku, saat ini, itu urusanku sendiri!"

Chanyeol merasakan pipinya di tampar dengan sangat keras oleh sebuah tangan besar yang tak kasat mata, seolah di sadarkan akan siapa dirinya saat ini.

Ini pertama kali baginya, Baekhyun bersikap acuh padanya. Mengabaikan pendapatnya dan tak mau mendengarnya.

"Kau berubah."

"Aku tidak berubah. Aku masih Byun Baekhyun yang dulu."

" _Aniya_. Kau berubah. Kau berubah sejak kita pulang dari Jepang."

Baekhyun kembali membuang nafasnya, lalu berbalik dan kembali mencoba keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sekali lagi, Chanyeol mencegahnya.

"Kita belum selesai bicara Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

"Aku sudah selesai. Tak ada lagi yang ingin ku bahas denganmu. Minggir!"

" _Aniya_."

"Minggir!"

"Tidak sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Pertanyaan apa lagi? Dimana aku mengenalnya? Aku mengenalnya dari kedua orangtuaku, dia adalah anak dari teman mereka. Dia dokter, dia menyukaiku dan dia juga pria yang baik. Yang harus kau ketahui, dia calon suamiku, jadi wajar 'kan kalau kami berciuman. Sudah. Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kenapa kau berubah sejak kita pulang dari Jepang?"

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Kau berubah!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya! Dan aku penasaran alasan apa yang membuatmu berubah. Apa karena kejadian malam itu?"

"Aku tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi. Biarkan aku pergi!" Baekhyun kembali ingin membuka pintu ruangan itu, namun tangan Chanyeol kali ini menariknya.

"Harus tetap di bahas karena aku ingin tahu alasan kau berubah dan juga menghindariku."

"Aku tidak melakukannya Park Chanyeol-ssi!"

"Kau melakukannya Byun Baekhyun-ssi!"

Mata keduanya saling menatap tajam. Nafas mereka saling memburu, karena keduanya tengah berusaha meredam emosi masing-masing.

Sepanjang dua belas tahun pertemanan mereka, baru kali ini mereka bertengkar hebat. Biasanya, kalau pun mereka bertengkar, Chanyeol yang akan lebih dulu mengalah.

Dan mengalah sudah dia lakukan lima bulan ini, ketika berusaha mendekati, Baekhyun menghindar dan dia hanya diam. Setelah lima bulan berlalu, seharusnya tak masalah 'kan kalau dia menanyakan hal ini pada Baekhyun?

"Aku perlu meluruskan ini kalau memang kejadian di Jepang itu yang membuatmu menghindar dariku. Kita melakukan hal itu, tanpa paksaan dari satu sama lain. Aku mencium dan menyentuhmu, atas persetujuan darimu. Lalu kenapa begitu kita sampai di Korea, kau berubah?"

"Aku tidak akan menjawabnya."

Baekhyun menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Chanyeol, dia memilih memalingkan mukanya.

"Baiklah! Kalau itu menjadi pilihanmu. Sampai kau menjawab, kita akan tetap berada disini.

 _ **Klik**_

Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu dan menyembunyikannya di saku kemejanya.

"Apa kau gila? Aku harus bekerja Park-ssi!"

"Sama. Aku juga kerja." Ujar Chanyeol santai.

"Kalau begitu buka pintunya!"

"Tidak sampai kau menjawab kenapa kau berubah?"

"Aku tidak berubah!"

"Kau berubah dan aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu berubah! Kau menyiksaku perlahan dengan sikapmu itu Byun Baekhyun, apa kau sadari itu?"

Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol bergantian. Kemudian membalik badannya hingga dia tak lagi dapat melihat Chanyeol.

Jawaban atas apa yang ditanyakan Chanyeol, tentu dia memilikinya. Tapi untuk mengatakannya, haruskah dia melakukannya? Lima bulan ini, dia berusaha berperang dengan hati nuraninya, menekan perasaannya hingga ke dasar hatinya. Dan ketika semua sudah hampir berhasil dilakukannya, Chanyeol menanyakannya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Suasana di ruangan itu berubah sunyi.

Chanyeol diam, tak bergeming di tempatnya. Dia cukup di buat terkejut dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mencintainya? Sejak kapan? Apakah sejak kejadia malam itu?

"Kau terkejut? Sama. Aku juga terkejut akan perasaanku sendiri. Sampai aku bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Aku tak pernah benar-benar tahu, ini perasaan cinta atau hanya sebatas rasa nyaman karena seringnya kita bersama. Namun, lama-kelamaan, aku mulai meyakini ini cinta, setelah beberapa kali aku merasakan sakit luar biasa setiap kali aku melihatmu sedang bermesraan denga Joo Hyun. Perasaan ini menyiksaku Chanyeol-ah."

"B-baekhyunie!"

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol. Dapat dilihatnya, bagaimana piasnya wajah Chanyeol saat ini.

"Benar, malam itu, semua yang kita lakukan adalah atas dasar suka sama suka, tak ada paksaan dari pihak manapun. Lalu setelah kejadian itu, ketika kita kembali kesini, kau berharap aku bersikap seperti apa? Seperti biasanya? Aku ingin, tapi tak bisa. Karena apa? Kau tak mencintaiku Chanyeol-ah, kau mencintai wanita lain. Dan wanita itu adalah wanita baik yang sangat ku kenal selama ini. yang menganggapku kakaknya sendiri. Aku bahkan masih sangat ingat bagaimana dia berpesan padaku sebelum kita berangkat ke Jepang. Lalu menurutmu, apa aku masih bisa bernafas dengan baik ketika berhadapan dengan Joo Hyun setelah malam itu?"

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Inilah yang selama ini diusahakannya selama ini, berusaha menekan semua perasaannya terhadap pria yang saat ini berdiri dihadapannya.

"Setelah kejadian itu, setiap kali bertemu dengan Joo Hyun, rasanya ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke dalam sumur yang dalam, yang kemungkinan untukku muncul lagi ke permukaan itu kecil. Aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa saja, aku tak bisa bersikap seperti dirimu. Karena setiap kali aku mulai bersikap biasa saja, perasaan bersalah itu pasti akan muncul."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan.

"Aku merasa seperti seorang penjahat. Dia begitu baik terhadapku, menganggapku kakaknya sendiri tapi yang ku lakukan, aku justru tidur denganmu. Kekasihnya."

Tangis Baekhyun pecah saat itu juga. Malam itu, harusnya semua tak terjadi. Harusnya dia tak menuruti nafsu setannya. Tak mengiyakan ajakan Chanyeol untuk berbagi kehangatan bersama.

.

.

.

 _ **Sret...**_

Joo Hyun menatap siapa yang baru menggeser pintu ruang tunggu untuk mempelai wanita itu.

Joo Hyun berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berlari mendekati pria tinggi itu dan memeluk pria yang di cintainya itu.

Chanyeol terlihat tampan dan gagah dengan setelan jas hitamnya, kedua tangannya di masukkan di saku celananya, menambah kesan sexy terhadap pria tinggi itu.

"Baekhyunie _eonni_ benar-benar cantik, _oppa_."

Pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa kau tinggalkan kami, _chagiya._ Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan sebentar dengannya."

Joo Hyun mengangguk, lalu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun. Melayangkan satu kecupan di pipi mempelai wanita itu.

"Aku pergi dulu _eonni._ Jangan lama-lama ya _oppa,_ kasihan Minho-ssi kalau terlalu lama menunggu _eonni_ di altar." Pesan Joo Hyung sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu. Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum simpul, dan belaian sayang di kepala gadis itu.

Sepeninggal Joo Hyun, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati Baekhyun, setelah menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Di mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Baekhyun, menatap Baekhyun sekilas dari samping, lali tersenyum.

" _Neomu yeppeoda._ "

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum dan tertunduk malu.

" _Gomawo_."

"Kau bahagia?"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

Ini adalah pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah dua bulan lalu keduanya bertengkar hebat hingga Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari perusahaan.

Bagi Baekhyun, ini hal terbaik yang harus dilakukannya. Menghindar mungkin menjadi keputusan yang terbaik, yang dapat dipikirkannya pada saat itu.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Di kantor, rasanya sepi tak ada dirimu. Tak ada yang siap sedia mencoba _game_ baruku. Jongin terlalu banyak alasan kalau di suruh mencoba, juga terlalu banyak protes. Anak baru itu... Sepertinya perlu waktu lama mengajarinya untuk menjadi Pro sepertimu."

"Lama-lama, kau akan terbiasa tanpa kehadiranku, Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Choi Minho-ssi, dia pria yang baik menurutku."

"Kau bertemu dia? Kapan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Chanyeol keheranan.

"Tadi. Sebelum kesini, aku menemuinya terlebih dahulu, meminta ijin padanya untuk menemuimu. Aku tak mau terjadi kesalahpahaman kalau nanti dia melihatku keluar dari ruangan ini."

"Kau ini. Seperti mau bertemu dengan siapa saja."

"Kau yang ku kenal dulu dan yang sekarang, sudah sangat jauh berbeda Baekhyunie. Kau sudah menjadi calon istri seseorang, aku tak lagi bebas menemuimu seperti sebelumnya."

"Aku masih sahabatmu Chanyeol-ah. Hanya bedanya, aku akan menikah. Lalu kau, kapan kau akan menikahi Bae Joo Hyun."

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Sebentar lagi."

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jaga dia baik-baik. Dia gadis yang baik Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol membalas genggaman tangan Baekhyun.

"Pasti. Aku pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Jangan katakan padanya, kalau _eonni_ nya ini, pernah tidur dengan _oppa_ nya ini."

Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, lalu menyentuh dada Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin hatinya terluka karena hal ini." lanjut Baekhyun.

"Untuk saat ini mungkin aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tapi nanti dan entah itu kapan, aku pasti mengatakan padanya kalau _oppa_ nya ini, pernah dengan kurang ajar mengajak eonninya _one night stand._ "

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Kau harus bahagia Baek-ah. Katakan pada Choi Minho-ssi, kalau dia tak membuatmu bahagia, aku yang akan menjemputmu ke Kanada."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Kalau aku tak bahagia, aku tak akan memanggilmu."

"Ya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis menanggapi seruan kesal Chanyeol.

"Aku pernah mengatakan, jangan makan es krim seperti yang pernah kau lakukan di Jepang waktu itu, kalau bukan di depanku."

"Eoh."

"Sekarang, kau boleh melakukannya di depan Minho-ssi."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol penuh tanya.

Chanyeol menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku rasa malam itu aku sudah mengajarimu banyak hal, tapi rupanya kau tak mengerti juga. _Pabbo."_

"Ya!"

"Nanti kau akan mengerti, kalau kau sering melakukannya dengan Minho-ssi."

 _ **Srek**_

" _Nunna,_ apa kau sudah siap? Lee _ahjussi_ sudah menunggumu di luar."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya, lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Keluarlah Jaehyun-ah! Aku akan membawa _nunna_ mu ke Lee _ahjussi_ setelah ini."

" _Nde hyung_."

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya, dengan bantuan Chanyeol. Tubuh kecilnya seolah tenggelam ke dalam gaun pengantinnya, Baekhyun sangat cantik, layaknya Putri dari sebuah kerajaan.

Chanyeol berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun, lalu sedikit merundukkan badannya. Dia mengecup singkat sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangimu Byun Baekhyun."

.

.

.

 _ **Baekhyun in heart**_

 _Saat bibirmu kembali menyapa bibirku, walau hanya sejenak, aku merasakan bumi yang ku pijak saat ini berhenti berputar._

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Nama itu akan selalu aku simpan dihatiku, sebagai orang pertama yang pernah mengenalkan aku akan rasanya jatuh cinta, rasanya ciuman, rasanya malam pertama dan juga rasanya sakit hati._

 _Park Chanyeol._

 _Kau mungkin yang pertama bagiku, tapi asal kau tahu, dia tangannya yang terulur untuk menyambutku, adalah satu-satunya yang terakhir untukku._

 _Saat pintu gereja ini terbuka, saat kakiku mulai melangkah menapaki karpet merah gereja, saat itulah ku tinggalkan semua rasa cintaku untukmu_

 _Namamu tetap ku simpan dalam hati, sebagai sesuatu yang tak hanya indah, namun juga luka._

' _Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note : Ini oneshoot ya, inspirasi dari lagu Terry feat Aril yang berjudul Tulus.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian menyukainya.**_

 _ **Big love for you guys 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **^_^ Lord Joongie ^_^**_


End file.
